


Skin Deep

by AnxiousPeaches



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Porn, But only for Legion, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Restraints, Spitroasting, This is very indulgent, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches
Summary: When Dwight and Quentin arrived at Ormond, they thought it was going to be a normal trial. Little did they know, the Entity sent them there to serve a much different purpose.This is just porn without plot.





	1. Edgy Punks Fucking Up Your Day

Icy wind blew across the lodge, bringing with it a swirling storm of silver. The air was so full white I could barely make out the remains of the ski lift that now dangled wire and metal precariously over the snowy landscape. 

I didn’t know this place well. It appeared randomly, just as the rest of those strange places did. I liked the change of scenery though, and seeing snow was nice too. Normally the wind didn’t blow so harshly. The flakes felt like icy needles poking my skin, leaving a red hue behind. Today, everything felt and looked much harsher, and I couldn’t tell if that was just my imagination. 

These changes brought both good and bad things. The appearance of the lodge also brought our newest friend Jeff, the scary looking artist dude that Nancy would have loved. His art reminded me of hers, with the same earthy tones she used. There were new people hunting us too. They weren’t like the other killers though – not so warped by whatever nightmare controlled our hell. For one thing, they actually looked human. They weren’t disfigured like The Hillbilly. No metal protruding from their arms like The Trapper. 

The Legion was their name, though for once we weren’t the ones to give it to them. Their logo was sprayed across the walls of the lodge, done so by our new artist friend years ago. They moved fast, vaulted over pallets with agility the other killers didn’t possess. There were four of them, from what I could tell. Two girls, two boys. Each of them equally a pain in the ass to deal with. 

_ Let’s just hope I don’t have to deal with one of them today.  _ I pulled my blood-stained jacket closer, shivering from the cold. The others had sweaters to keep them warm, but I never found such luxury. I searched around the outside a bit, trying to find a generator to work on. They usually waited within ruined buildings or by trees. Oddly, I couldn’t find a single one.  _ I hope they aren’t bunched up on one side. We’ll never make it out if it’s too easy for the killer to guard them.  _

Inside the lodge was better because at least it had a large fire encased in a metal fireplace at the center of the room. A long time ago, people must have lounged around the heat after a long day of hitting the slopes. Now the cushions were a disheveled and stained mess, reeking of beer and other musty fluids. I hesitantly stepped inside, wanting to warm myself but also afraid of what lurked around those corners. A generator rumbled, it’s pistons moving with slow motion as a kneeling man dug his arms deep into its wiring. 

“Dwight,” I whispered a greeting, unable to help my smile. Every time I found myself in a trial with him, I felt better. Braver, even. Just his presence alone with enough to make me want to work harder to escape. 

He was startled for a second, the sound of my voice almost making him slip up and blow the generator. When his heart, which was no doubt pounding, settled down, he shot me a half-smirk. “Jeez Quentin, you’re quieter than Nea,” he said, wiping the sweat off his brow before diving back into the generator. It seemed like he worked twice as hard when I was around.  _ Maybe he isn’t so afraid when he’s got his friends by his side. Dwight is cheesy enough to say something like that, anyway.  _

As we worked on the gen together, I let my eyes wander. A baggage cart, stuffed with rotting luggage, was pushed in the corner of the room.  _ Maybe I could find a sweater in there.  _ Judging from the grime-coated plastic, I doubted anything on the inside was still good.  _ Strange that all this stuff would be here. It’s like this place was abandoned in a hurry. _

I hadn’t been upstairs yet, but I could see the broken windows and peeling walls above.  _ Does Legion sleep up there? I’d freeze to death but maybe killers don’t have to worry about that. Actually, maybe killers don’t need to sleep at all.  _

“Quentin?” Dwight said, snapping me out my thoughts. The generator was roaring to life beneath my fingertips. I hadn’t even noticed we finished it. He crossed his arms. “Not falling asleep are you?” 

“Pfff, me? I don’t need sleep,” I said, knowing perfectly well that the bags under my eyes had grown after two weeks without even a nap. I’d proudly reached a new record, though the others seemed convinced I’d fall over dead any second. 

I stood up, wiping the grease onto my jeans.  _ Well, four more to go I guess. Weird that the others haven’t finished one yet though. What are those dorks doing? _ I turned toward one of the many exits, but Dwight stopped me, grabbing my arm. 

“Hey, uh, listen…” He glanced around nervously, his fingers fidgeting against the fabric of my sleeve. “I know we’ve only gotten close recently but, well, I’d do whatever I could to help you sleep. I mean, uh, I can watch you, or—not watch you but I mean, watch if you’re having a nightmare.” The words spilled out over each other. He ran a hand through his hair, finally taking a breath. “God, you know what? Ignore that just happened. I don’t know what I’m doing.” He looked down at his hand, still holding my sleeve. His face flushed red as he let go. 

_ I thought I was bad at talking. He’s like the king of awkwardness.  _ “It’s nice that you’re worried, but I’m okay. Really. Besides I’m not sure there’s much you can do. Once Freddy visits me in my dreams it’s… kind of impossible to wake up.” For the briefest moment, my mind flickered to memories of a damp school basement and his deep laugh. I’d told Dwight a bit about what happened. He didn’t know all the dirty details, but he knew enough to guess. That’s probably why he was so concerned in the first place. 

He took a step closer, hesitating as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I got the feeling he wanted to do more but just didn’t commit. “Just remember you aren’t alone,” he said, still just as nervous as ever. “I’m always here for you.” 

In any normal trial, we would have gone on the next generator. People would have been hooked, some would die. Someone would finish the last generator and we’d get the exit gates open, running off to the camp for safety. 

However, there was something off about this one. Not a single generator had popped during our talk. No heartbeat threatened our lives. For once, I felt like we were utterly alone in that frozen landscape. 

Then, I heard the scuffle of feet. A man clad in black walked in, carrying a giant tire with him. Each step clinked as a metal padlock on his pants smacked against a button on his hip. He definitely had that grunge look going on that my friends in high school loved so much. It took me a moment to recognize him. The skull patterned bandana he normally wore was pulled down around his neck. Now he just looked like a regular guy around my age. However, as soon as I saw that padlock, I remember the time he buried his knife deep into my chest.  _ Legion.  _

None of us moved, both seemingly surprised by the encounter.  _ There’s no heartbeat. What’s going on here? _

“Can I uh, help you?” He asked, dropping the tire to the ground. The heavy thump was enough to make Dwight jump.  _ So skittery.  _ I grabbed his arm, afraid he’d bolt out of there and leave me behind. Something about being so close to him made me feel safe, even though I knew we were helpless to defend ourselves.  _ Maybe not. He’s just as surprised as us. He’s unarmed. We could make a run for it and— _

“We were just leaving,” Dwight said, pointing to the door to the right. I glanced that way, my eyes widening as I saw the figure of a girl in the doorway. Her arms were crossed tight and her white mask was still on. Another member of Legion that had sacrificed me many times. I tugged on Dwight’s arm until he looked. “I mean, we are leaving that way,” he said, pointing to yet another exit, this one behind a lodge desk. His voice squeaked with each other, shuddering with fear.  _ Two killers. This can’t be a trial. That’s never happened before.  _

“What’s the rush?” The girl said, taking a few steps forward. Her hips swayed purposefully with each movement. A knife glimmered in her hand. Unlike the black guy over there, this one actually seemed ready to gut us. I gulped anxiously. 

Dwight took a few steps to the right, pulling me along with him. “Listen, uh, I’m not sure how we got here. I thought it was a trial but I’m guessing it’s not?” The black guy and the masked girl looked at each other. I didn’t like the way he smirked so suddenly.

“Nah, no trials today,” he said, eyeing Dwight up and down. 

“Right so, we should go back to our camp. No, uh, reason to stick around on your turf right? Right. Quentin how about we just, you know, run. Now.” I saw the panic in his eyes. Whatever these two were thinking of doing, he wanted no part in it, and neither did I. 

We jolted toward the exit by the desk, barely noticing the masked girl following behind us just as quickly. Dwight yelped as another person cut us off: a pink haired girl who looked even younger than me. 

“Susie, grab ‘em,” the black guy ordered. I could already tell Dwight was screwed. He’d basically fallen right into her arms. I veered right as he yelped at her sudden capture. 

There were stairs leading up and I knew from what I’d seen on the outside that lots of the railing was broken. The plan formulated as I moved. I’d jump down from one of the broken gaps and get to the gates.  _ If there are any gates. Maybe if there are no generators, they are already open?  _ I took two steps at a time, not even stopping as I felt someone grab at my hair. The tugged my beanie off instead, cursing.  _ It’s the other girl. The masked one.  _

I pulled a rotted painting off the wall and threw it behind me, hoping it would impede her just a bit. I could still hear her panting, now just a little further away. I turned into the first archway I could find, running out onto the wooden deck. Wind whipped at my hair, blowing it around my face. The frigid air stung my lungs as I heaved from adrenaline and terror. 

“Gotcha,” she hissed, grabbing onto my shoulders. I stumbled to the side, hitting the wooden rails. The fragile wood snapped against my ribs and I tumbled into the snow below, landing right on my shoulder. 

The pain was nearly unbearable. I rolled onto my back, gritting my teeth to keep myself from screaming. The girl above simply laughed.  _ Is it broken?  _ My shaky hands touched the throbbing area. I wiggled the arm around, trying to see if my shoulder was irreparably damaged. It moved, thankfully. Nothing cracked under my skin. For a brief second, I let myself feel relief. Then I noticed the dark shadow now leaning over me. Yet another masked man, this one with a bright red smiling face painted on the white surface. 

“Well, well, it must be snowing boys now,” he said, nudging me with his shoe. His voice was muffled but the amusement in it still rang clear. There was a raspiness to it too, like someone who smoked too many years.  _ Not as bad as Freddy’s voice, at least…  _ He grabbed my good arm and pulled me back on my feet, keeping a grip on me even after I was steady. I winced at his touch even though it didn’t hurt. The pain my shoulder was far worse than his hand simply resting on my shoulder. 

The mask had tiny little holes within the large drawn on circles. His head tilted as he looked at my face for a moment, his expression hidden behind the painted smile. I nervously tried to take a step back, remembering that this was yet another member Legion. Another killer. He kept his hold on me, letting the grip get just a bit tighter. 

“There’s another one inside,” the girl above yelled down to him. I heard her curse under her breath, moaning about the railing being broken. The man holding me there finally moved. 

“Let’s go meet your friend,” he said. He put one arm around my shoulder and tried to force me to walk with him. The moment he felt my resistance, he pulled his weapon out of a leather case on his belt. There were no words spoken between us as he twisted it around, letting the bright white glimmer on the fresh coat of blood on the blade.  _ You have no choice in this.  _

Dwight barely looked up at us when we walked back in. The other guy, the one who normally wore a bandana, has his knife up to Dwight’s neck. My stomach churned as I watched his fingers ruffle Dwight’s hair with mock affection.  _ He shouldn’t be touching Dwight like that.  _ I didn’t know what had been said while I was gone, but I saw the look of panic in Dwight’s eyes. 

“Frank,” the smaller girl with pink hair exclaimed cheerfully. “Finally. Joey said he was going to skin them alive if you didn’t show up soon.” 

“And who’d clean up that mess?” The man with his arm around me said.  _ Frank?  _ It seemed like such a benign name for someone like him. I looked back at the black guy, who was now running his hand down Dwight’s chest.  _ Joey.  _ My teeth clenched. He clearly enjoyed making Dwight uncomfortable. 

“Susie of course. I’m too cute to clean,” Joey shot Frank a gleaming smile, the kind of shit eating grin you’d expect someone that cocky to have. 

Frank let me go, moving to Joey’s side. For a brief second, escape flickered across my mind. The wooden boards above creaked, and I noticed the girl upstairs watching me intently. One wrong move and she could leap down from the balcony and stab me to death. Besides, even if I got away, that would still leave Dwight behind.  _ We’re getting out of this together.  _

Frank grabbed Joey by the neck. I expected violence to break out any second. Instead, he pulled his mask off and placed several delicate kisses along his skin. “Keep up that attitude and I’ll have you on your knees cleaning something else tonight,” he purred, a slight smirk on the edge of his lips. 

All interest in Dwight went out the window. Joey’s hand cupped Franks crotch. “Make me,” he taunted before giving a light squeeze. All of this was incredibly uncomfortable to watch, at least for me and Dwight. The girls seemed completely unfazed.  _ I guess this is normal for these two.  _

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the one upstairs gracefully flung herself over the banister and landed on her feet beside me. She cleared her throat, tilting her head toward me. Frank glanced over and the two of them looked at each other, not saying a word. Yet, he laughed, as if reading her mind. “It seems we are neglecting our visitors, or should I say, trespassers?” 

The girls with their creepy masks loomed behind the boys, a posse not to be messed with. The whole atmosphere in the room changed as soon as Frank spoke, and I quickly realized why he had such a power to set the tone. The others stood behind him, watching as he approached Dwight.  _ He’s the one that calls all their shots.  _

“W-we didn’t mean to trespass,” Dwight stuttered. He’d never had to talk to a killer before. All the blood had drained from his face, making him even paler than he already was. “The fog brought us here and, well, the gen was there and we didn’t think much…” His voice trailed off as Frank leaned in, glaring deep into Dwight’s eyes. 

It was only at this angle did I actually get a good look at his face. Before it had been shrouded by the hood he kept up, but now the light of the fire hit his face. His head was shaved bald. A few scars nicked his nose and lips. Looking at him, I realized that this was the first time I’d seen a killer’s face unaltered by anything. No makeup. No masks. No burns. He looked so incredibly normal, even with the giant colorful skull tattoo on his neck. Just an average guy you’d run into at a gas station. 

Even Joey, who watched with just a little too much pleasure, at least appeared normal.  _ I wonder why these guys got to stay normal looking, but the other killers didn’t? Well, I suppose Michael looks fine under the mask… probably.  _

Dwight looked down at the ground and Frank gripped him by the jaw and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Keep on talking like that and I’ll really give you something to stutter on,” he said. 

“Oh, I already told him what he and his little friend had to look forward to,” Joey said with an almost musical voice. Dwight squirmed underneath his touch. I had the faintest glimmer what they could possibly mean. Memories of the old school basement resurfaced.  _ It can’t be that.  _

“Well in that case, what are we waiting for?” The girl beside me said, running a hand down my back. “You guys take that one and us girl s  will have this one. I’ve heard you’re quite a screamer,” she said to me, pinching at the small of my back.  _ It’s that.  _ Thoughts began swirling in a pool of panic. I already got enough of this from Krueger, I didn’t want to add even more people to that list. 

“As long as I get seconds. He’s cute,” Joey winked at me. Each breath I drew grew shorter as I watched the masked girl nearest me shed some of her clothes. The worn leather jacket came off, revealing a black long-sleeved shirt with holes all over. That came off too until all I could see was a pale camisole and the goosebumps on her arms. I didn’t know if I should be disgusted with myself for immediately noticing she didn’t have a bra on. Frank watched with a hungry expression in his eyes. 

“Wait,” Susie said. She’d taken off the mask at this point. Easily the youngest in the group, that much was obvious. Joey still had a bit of edge to him that came with getting out of high school. This girl looked like one of the punk kids I had English 101 with. The braces on her teeth had pink and green neon bands and definitely didn’t help her look any older. 

“Are you sure we should do this? I mean… won’t  _ it _ get mad?” She glanced up at the sky and I knew immediately what she meant.  _ Please listen to her.  _ I had no idea if that thing would get mad, but perhaps that would be the greatest favor it ever did for me. 

“Susie, hon,” the older girl said with a sweet voice, tossing her shirt onto one of the cushions near the fire. She approached and ran her fingers down Susie’s waist, sneaking her hands under the stained hoodie. “It gave us this gift. Why would it be mad?”

“G-gave you?” I asked before I could help myself. The attention was on me now and I hated every second of it. They were like a pack of wolves assessing their prey. 

“You arrived on our turf. Alone. You think that kind of thing would happen by accident?” Joey asked, crossing his arms. “Maybe I should take that one first after all. The dumb ones always give in the easiest.”

Dwight saw that glimmer of fear in my eyes. His brows furrowed at the sight of my own pained expression. “Wait,” he gasped underneath Frank’s grip. “Do whatever you want to me, just let him go.”  _ No. _ I stared at him in disbelief.  _ Why would he do something like this for me? _

“We’re already going to do whatever we want to you. Why should we let him go?” Frank asked, his hands trailing down Dwight’s chest. I didn’t like the way his fingers toyed with the buttons, tugging the shirt open. “After all, I’ve heard he’s quite seasoned to this sort of thing. Your boyfriend Freddy sure does love to brag.” My chest tightened as I tried not to acknowledge his words. The mere mention of Freddy made my stomach churn. After the last session I had with him, I’d rather die of exhaustion than let him have me in my sleep again. 

“Leave him alone.” Dwight’s voice shook in a feeble attempt to defend me. 

“Oh I get what’s happening here,” Frank said, turning Quentin. “You see it too, right Joey?” Joey grinned, nodding along to whatever game they were playing. Even Susie smiled, though she seemed a little unsure of the situation still. “This little guy’s got a crush on Freddy’s fuck toy.”

“Aw, how cute! You want to be his knight in shining armor,” the girl that had undressed said, pinching Dwight’s cheeks.  _ Fucktoy.  _ Everything about this was terribly wrong. We’d lost control the situation far beyond comprehension. Dwight looked at me with wide eyes at the mention of a crush. His cheeks turned red and he tried to speak but stumbled over the sounds. 

The look in his eyes told me everything. It hit me like ice water dumped over my head. _They’re right._ And they knew it, too, because Dwight didn’t have the power to hold a poker face like Ace. He couldn’t clench his teeth in like Jake. Dwight was an open book and they read it immediately.

“Lucky for you, I’m quite the matchmaker, isn’t that right Julie?” He nodded to the girl that had undressed.  _ Julie _ . The similarity to Frank was honestly quite shocking. She was probably only a few years younger than him. She also had a shaved head, but this look suited her better.  _ Pretty face… pretty horrible person.  _ “You’ll be hooking up by the end of the night if I have anything to do with it,” he added, earning snickers from all of Legion. 

And then things became chaos. Someone pushed us down on the ground. They circled around us with their knives, slicing away the front of my shirt and tearing down my pants. There’s something so panic-inducing and terrifying about having several pairs of hands fondling you and stripping you down. I wished I didn’t recognize the feeling, but Freddy had conjured many illusions to aid in his fantasies. 

The ever-present fear of Freddy invaded my thoughts. Even though I knew he wasn’t there, I could still  _ feel  _ him. Everything about my current situation reminded me of him, reminded me of what he did to me. I felt so much less human than before. 

Dwight pleaded with them until he turned into a hyperventilating mess. I tried not to think about it. Tried not to hear his cries. 

We were left tied up and naked by the fire, both of us whimpering messes in our own ways. They turned me on my side facing away from Dwight, maybe because they thought it would unhinge me more to simply hear what they were doing to him. Frank stood above me, tilting his head as he watched a few silent tears fall down my cheeks. 

He was the only one that hadn’t bothered to get undressed. Julie had giggling something to Frank about “warming up” Susie and now the two of them were making out somewhere. I hadn’t bothered trying to look around, but I could definitely hear them. Joey was the second to strip out of his clothes. He’d climbed on top of Dwight before they flipped me over and I could hear him messing around. 

“What’s your name, cutie?” He asked. 

“Leave me the fuck alone,” Dwight groaned. 

“Frank,” Joey whined. 

“That one’s Dwight, this one’s Quentin,” Frank responded after just a second. 

“Well Dwight, you sure you don’t want this? You’re already hard!” Joey said, letting out a giggle that made me want to punch him. Dwight whimpered but kept his mouth shut.  _ They want to rile us up. We can’t let them.  _

Frank seemed to enjoy watching my reaction to the sounds. He leaned over me, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up. “Poor thing. Your date’s over there having all the fun. Let’s fix that, hm?” I didn’t want, nor need, him to fix anything. Of course, he knew that. He knew all of this was a horrible, fucked up thing to do. 

The whole phrase “it will be over soon” is a lie we tell ourselves when going through something extremely unpleasant. It’s never over soon because soon in these situations should mean a minute. Freddy could make sessions last for hours. As Frank pulled me up to my feet, keeping my hands restrained behind my back, I thought of the four members of legion here.  _ How long can they make this last?  _ It would not end soon. Not soon enough. 


	2. First Date

Wind howled outside as a storm began to break. Snow leaked through the holes of the roof and melted as it landed near the firepit, forming slick puddles that dampened the floor cushions. Even with the roaring fire beside us, goosebumps still rose across my bare skin. I could hear Dwight’s teeth chattering between his pleas and cries for release.

Frank loomed over me, the heel of his boot digging into my hip. He was the only one of Legion still dressed. The others didn’t seem to find this weird. Julie and Susie were too obsessed with each other to notice. Joey seemed more interested in molesting Dwight to care. 

I glared up at him as he shoved me on my back. A visible bulge jutted underneath the denim of his camo jeans. I scrambled to stand up, some last bit of hope that I could escape what was happening, but his boot cut into my chest. The melted snow and mud that coated his rubbery sole felt slick against my skin. “Joey, it looks like our little friend here needs some help. Why don’t you come over and give him a hand.”

I made the mistake of glancing toward Joey. Orange light glistened off the sweat of his umber skin. Without all the grungy layers and dirty black hoodie, I could make out his features more clearly. He wasn’t as skinny as Frank. Definitely more muscular. There was black facepaint across his eyes, probably to make his mask more intimidating during trials. Here, his brown eyes didn't seem so murderous. Instead, he looked at me with an almost playful glimmer in them. 

He had his mouth over Dwight’s dick, but let it drop as he turned his attention to me. It hit Dwight’s stomach with a wet slap that made me cringe. This wasn’t an experience I wanted to share with him. I’d been through it enough on my own with Freddy. I didn’t want to have to share something like that with Dwight too.

He crawled over Dwight to get on top of me. My chest tightened as he leaned over me, his breath hitting my neck. A tremor went down my spine as his bloody nails trailed down my stomach. His thumb caressed the tip of my dick. My stomach flipped and if I ever had the chance to eat food in this hell hole, I would have puked right then and there.

“Aw, I can see why you’re so popular. You’re big even when you’re soft,” he purred before grazing his teeth against my neck. The bite marks from the last time someone decided to get too close to me had only faded away a few days ago. _Will Freddy get mad at me if he sees what they did?_ I didn’t know how possessive he would be of me. Knowing him, he’d find some way to punish me for it. I stifled a sob at the thought.

“Shh,” Joey said, his hand sliding down until it was caressing the shaft of my dick. His grip tightened, not enough to hurt but I almost wished it would. Anything to stop the heat that was forming in the pit of my stomach. “We haven’t even given you a reason to cry yet, cutie.”

Dwight whimpered beside me. I didn’t know if he was watching or just listening. I didn’t want to know. My mind was still racing to figure out a way to keep Krueger from finding out. _Maybe if I stay up long enough, whatever marks they leave on me will heal and he won’t see._

I’d spent a lot of quality time with Freddy, not just in trials, but in my dreams too. Trials with him were full of innuendos and lingering touches that made my skin crawl. Unfortunately, he found other ways to haunt me in the fog. He waited in the shadows of my mind when I slept.

Joey had enough of the long, languid strokes apparently. He moved faster, trying to get some kind of life into my dick. It worked, for a moment. The heat formed into something a bit stiffer, but nothing more than that. As soon as the thought of Krueger entered my mind, I was filled with a dread that Legion only dreamed of causing.

 _Will he punish me? Will he get mad at them for messing around with me? Is he even that protective?_ I knew Freddy only as the monster that molested me any chance he got. His personality, besides being a raging asshole, was somewhat of a mystery to me. I’d never bothered to think of how he felt about me before, but now Legion was making me question it all.

That wasn't the only thing that was making me distracted. It didn't escape my attention that the girls had returned to the _fun_. They sat on the other side of Dwight, messing around with each other rather than torturing him. I was almost glad to see he was getting a break. Julie ran a slender hand through Susie’s ruffled pink hair, letting it slide down until finally caressing the younger girl’s breasts. Red blotches were all over each other’s necks, probably destined to leave hickeys for days. Of course, it didn't last. They didn’t say anything to Frank when they went down on Dwight. He winced at Julie's touch, especially as her hands slipped down to his crotch. I looked away then, trying to give Dwight whatever privacy I could. That didn’t stop me from hearing the sounds of her moving on top or the flirty taunts she gave him.

It only took another minute before the two men above me seemed to notice my distance. Joey frowned, impatient that all his hard work hadn’t paid off. For once, my body actually responded to how I was feeling rather than what a captor of mine wanted. It was a small victory, quickly squashed by the kick of a black boot. Frank grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to my feet. I couldn’t help the cry of pain as I felt strands of hair ripped from my scalp.  _Freddy would hate that._ I couldn't help but think of his obsession with my curly hair. 

“Looks like you need more than a hand after all,” Frank purred in my ear. He wrapped his arm around my waist and let the hand in my hair loosen a bit. His fingers still played with the mess of curls, but at least I didn’t have to worry about him ripping them out anymore. “Let’s see if your date can put that mouth of his to use, hm?”

“N-no,” I gasped, trying to break from Frank’s strong grip. He let out a low chuckle that made my skin crawl. A hard warmth pressed into my ass, his hard-on more obvious as he held me up. This time Frank forced me to watch Dwight, no doubt enjoying the fact he could force me to see something I desperately didn’t want too.

Julie bounced on top of Dwight a few more times, her mouth parted as Susie played with her hair and breasts. Julie turned her head toward us, winking at me as she gave one last little bounce to Dwight before getting off him. Frank’s breath hitched.  There was a loud, wet slap as Dwight’s dick hit his stomach. As soon as she was off, he tried to curl up into a ball, shivering.

“Oh no, you don’t. We aren’t done yet, cutie,” Joey said. He grabbed Dwight, laughing as he watched Dwight helplessly struggle against his strong grip. He pushed Dwight over and forced him to lie on his stomach. There was a muffled cry from Dwight as Joey lifted ass in the air. “Aw, me and Quen can team up.” He said it so playfully, like Dwight was some kind of toy rather than a prisoner.

The heat in my stomach was all but gone at that point. All I could feel was terror and a strange empathy for my friend. I knew I was strong enough to go through whatever Legion wanted, but Dwight? He was too good, too kind, to go through that. “Please don’t do this to him,” I said it loud enough for Frank to hear. “I’ll do whatever you want, I promise,” I pleaded.

“You’re already going to do what I want,” Frank said, a low growl tinted his voice. “Here’s what’s going to happen. Dwight, you have fifteen minutes to suck Quentin off until he cums. If you don’t succeed, Joey here will shove a knife up your ass and turn your fucking guts into paper snowflakes.”

“What? No,” I squirmed against Frank’s grip again.

Dwight still kept his head to the ground, wheezing as Joey groped at his ass. “Time’s ticking away. You really want to leave this bad of an impression on your crush here?” Frank said with a chuckle. He’d love for Dwight to fail. The thought of being left alone with four psychos and a corpse was enough to make me want to break down crying again.

Dwight lifted his head just enough for his eyes to meet mine. Behind his smeared glasses, his eyes were puffy and red. Streaks of tears coated his splotchy cheeks. I didn’t see what Joey did at that moment, but Dwight winced with pain as a result. Obscene and wet sounds followed with a slow and steady rhythm. I tried not to think about what was happening.

 _This isn’t just a test for him. It’s a test for me._ Freddy would get angry with me if he thought I wasn’t giving him enough attention. He had a way to manipulate dreams into whatever he wanted, sometimes spawning several iterations of himself to harass me all at once if I didn’t respond to his punishments enough. This was the same kind of test. I needed to respond to Dwight’s efforts… I needed to cum, or else Dwight would be tortured to death.

Maybe that was the thought also going through Dwight’s head when he looked up at me. He struggled to his hands, sniffling back sobs every few seconds. “I’m sorry,” he gasped as he reached up at my dick. Joey smacked the hand down and grabbed Dwight’s hair.

“Mouth only,” he hissed before jutting into Dwight’s ass. There was a strangled sound in Dwight’s throat, one of pain and fear. Then, Joey let his hair go, letting his head fall slack again as he picked up speed.

Dwight shook his head, sobbing so hard I thought he might collapse to the ground. If Frank didn’t have my arms pulled back, I would have scooped him up in my arms right then and there. He glanced at me once again before he crammed my limp dick into his mouth.

The girls giggled from the sofa, more immersed in themselves than us. Joey moaned at the sight, pistoning harder into Dwight’s hips. Oddly though, the most intense sensation for me wasn’t the feeling of Dwight’s warm and wet tongue circling over the tip of my dick. It was Frank’s breath prickling down my neck as he watched Dwight take me in. His breath shook, more than it had at any other point in the night. Even his grip on me tightened in excitement. His encased erection rubbed against my ass as he slowly humped against me.

“Told you I’m a matchmaker,” he teased breathlessly. I wanted to puke again. I closed my eyes, waiting for it all to be over.

I could feel Dwight coaxing some heat back into my groin. The semi-hardness returned, inflating in his mouth. Even though my body responded to him, the rest of me felt vacant. There wasn’t any real pleasure. Somehow, having my eyes shut made the sounds only worse to listen too.

“Seems like you’re having some trouble,” Frank said.

My eyes flew open. The paranoia that he had some other trick up his sleeve made feel the need to check every corner of the room. As much as I hated to admit it, I feared he’d somehow convinced Freddy to come join their sick party.

“N-no,” I quickly tried to argue.

“Joey, how about you give Quentin a nice demonstration of what’s going to happen to Dwightie-poo here,” Frank said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. 

I begged them to stop, but he ignored my pleas like always. Joey pulled away from Dwight for a second to retrieve something from the table. Dwight’s hips slackened immediately. His mouth left my dick, granting me temporary relief from the sensation. I couldn’t even bear to look at him. _I’m being forced to rape him._ It hadn’t settled in quite yet. He was raping me. I was raping him. We were in hell.

Joey returned, smacking Dwight’s ass as if to reprimand him for slacking. Dwight leaned forward, his head pushed against my thigh. His hair, wet with sweat, stuck to my skin. He mumbled something so quiet I could barely make out the words. It took me a second to realize it was a prayer. Joey messed with a large, serrated blade; admiring the way the light hit it’s freshly cleaned metal. Then, he lightly trailed the tip of the knife down Dwight’s spine, all the way past the small of his back.

“It’ll be a shame, messing up this cute hole,” Joey sighed, thrusting the knife forward just enough to make Dwight scream out in pain. Blood trickled down his legs and dripped to the floor. “Well, at least now I have some more lube!”

My vision flared red. “You sick bastards!” I wrestled against Frank’s grip as Joey let out a loud, warm laugh. My hopeless feeling gave way to intense rage.

“You’ve got ten minutes. Better make it count,” Frank warned.

Dwight sobbed at the threat. He lifted his head and tried again. I could feel him desperately trying to get some kind of reaction out of me. His mouth worked faster and harder than before. Yet, all I could think about was how much I wanted to take that knife out of Joey’s hand and shove it down his eye socket.

Dwight finally managed to cut through the haze. “Quentin,” he pleaded, saying my name over again until I finally looked down at him. There were still tears flowing down his red and puffy face. His glasses had fallen off, and now the smears of his lens could no longer hide the pain in his eyes.

He surprised me, then, by once again taking my dick in his mouth. This time, I wasn’t just feeling him coax out my arousal. I was seeing the way my dick poked out his cheek, the tint of pink on his lips as he quickly took me all the way down. His nose became buried into the curls of my pubic hair as he bobbed up and down on it, letting my dick hit the back of his throat each time.

My eyes squeezed shut, but the damage had been done. I went from barely stiff to hard as a rock in what felt like an instant. My mind fluttered to those small details, releasing a mixture of disgust and desire. I gasped as I felt his tongue flick over the slit of my tip. This time it actually felt good. Good enough to make me hate myself more than ever before. 

“Yeah, you like that don’t you,” Frank purred in my ear, getting off on it probably even more than I was. “Who's the sick bastard now, hmm?”

He was right, too. They all could see how it was affecting me. Even poor Dwight could tell I was suddenly getting off to seeing him on my dick like that. _I’m a monster._  I thought back to all the times I’d been humiliated by Krueger. _I’m like him._

As if he sensed the tears bubbling to the surface, Dwight pulled me out and cleared his throat. “Quentin,” he said my name again, this time softer. “Look at me.”

I shook my head. I didn’t want to look at him. I didn’t want him to know how good it felt to be inside his mouth.

“Five minutes,” Frank said.

Dwight repeated the words again, his voice steady and calm. All the other sounds seemed to fade away as focused on his voice. _If I don’t do this, he’ll get hurt._ That was the last thing I'd ever want for him. I hesitantly opened my eyes. He smiled weakly as our eyes met, shockingly not a hint of hatred in sight. He let my dick brush against his face, every now and then giving light licks to the shaft. I pursed my lips, barely stopping the groan of pleasure he was pulling out of me. I still felt like a monster for everything I was doing to him, but he didn’t let me think about that for long. He pushed my dick all the way down his throat again, leaving it there for a moment so I could feel the sensation of him swallowing around me.

“Dwight,” I gasped, my legs shaking from the build up. If Frank wasn’t holding me up, I might have slipped down to my knees right then and there. He seemed to find the reaction a sign to escalate. His head bobbed up and down, moving faster until suddenly I couldn’t stop myself. Everything about him looked so hot at that moment. It was the first time someone had done something sexual to me that actually felt good. His ruffled hair, the warm look in his eyes as he took me in-- I lost it.

I pushed my hips forward, trying to get as deep into his as possible without hurting him. “Ah, oh god,” I gasped, my brows furrowing as I felt myself drift closer and closer to the edge of a climax. I half expected him to glare at me for liking it as much as I did. He could have bitten off my dick right there and I would have deserved it. Instead, he let his jaw slacken, coaxing me to keep going with his tongue. Every thrust left me desperate to feel more until I gave him my last erratic and needy pushes. 

When I did cum, I barely gave him a warning for it. He flinched as my load hit the back of his throat. He quickly released my dick, coughing up cum as more shot out and landed on his face and hair. Frank and Joey let out an uproarious laugh, Joey more out of breath than the other as he kept thrusting into Dwight.

I was allowed to finally fall to the ground, once Frank let me go. My mind was a daze of light-headed feelings and absolute self-loathing. It took me a minute to notice the pool of blood that had formed under Dwight and the fact that Joey seemed to have finished soon after me. Dwight collapsed to the ground beside me. The puddle of blood beneath him coated his legs. I wanted so badly to comfort him, but everything I could say seemed cruel considering what I’d just done.

“I’m so sorry,” I whispered, knowing I was unforgivable.

He didn’t say anything, not at first. He surprised me by pulling himself close to me. He set his head against my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me, shuddering every few seconds. “We’ll make it through this,” he finally spoke, his voice so hoarse it was almost a whisper.

I glanced around the room, noticing how quiet the members of Legion had gotten. The girls weren’t focused on each other anymore. Joey was done cleaning himself off. All of their attention had turned to Frank, who’d just started to undo his pants.

I held Dwight close, terrified of what future Legion had in store for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I was never going to update this, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long I'll torture these boys but I definitely have at least three chapters in the works. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know.


End file.
